Questionable Swordsman
by tunafish
Summary: Despite travelling together for so long, Albel still shows no sign of being any nicer to Fayt. Or maybe it's Fayt who can't notice well enough. AlFay OoC Apparantly


Travelling with Albel was the least of Fayt's worries. However, dealing with the man along the way was the problem. Albel couldn't communicate and appreciate but rather answered everything by reciprocating with violence or an array of insults about Fayt's mom. How Fayt even agreed to have Albel as a travelling companion was just an ill decision in the past and even Albel, who was slashing his sword in the air in rapid succession, probably thought the same.

"We've been travelling for hours, maggot. Are you sure you're not straying us on purpose to tire my legs out to death?" Albel complained.

"Of course! Because _I'm_ the one who lost the map to the next town by shoving it down some monster's mouth just for entertainment."

"Don't get smart with me, you twat. Within a blink of an eye, I could easily slice that puny head of yours."

"That wouldn't be so bad, right now…" Fayt muttered under his breath. This caught the attention of his travelling companion, however, which caused the man to swing his sword right next to Fayt's cheek in a quick movement.

"Hmph, shall I then? If you want to die by hands, then so be it. One less strain on my neck," Albel spat. Fayt glared back at Albel as the older man did the same. The two stood in silence, Albel's sword still threateningly placed beside Fayt's cheek. After a few moments, however, Albel retreated his sword and spat on the ground. "I'd better not cause any more rust on my blade on the likes of you."

Fayt rolled his eyes at Albel's fast change but considered his comment as the closest thing to saying Albel didn't want to kill Fayt. Fayt didn't want to admit it, but it did feel sort of nice coming from one of the most feared swordsman in Elicoor. Or maybe he was just giving himself too much credit. There had been cases regarding Albel's attempt on Fayt's life, especially when Fayt had unconsciously let slip a sliver of doubt in Albel's sword abilities. Fayt wasn't able to sleep a wink at night, not because he was terrified of the near death-like experience, but the fact that Albel was always placed as his roommate in every single inn the group had visited and on that particular night; Albel thought it would be quite necessary to sharpen his sword in the middle of the night next to Fayt, whispering words of reassurance to the bloody weapon how he would have someone to use it on very soon. Fayt almost cried to Mirage the morning after.

"Look, let's just set camp out here until sunrise. It's getting late, anyways."

"You _dare_ order me?" Albel accused menacingly.

"Of course not, your highness, but unless _you_ know the next course of direction we're supposed to go, I think it's best we rest your holy feet so they aren't worn out," Fayt retaliated, annoyance in his tone.

"Bah, I am no saint. _Fine_. We shall rest for tonight. But we leave right when the sun rises. I am sick of having the likes of you as the only maggot in sight."

"Yes, yes."

After the camp had been set out, Fayt sat on a log he had brought from a nearby pile. Albel joined shortly after, complaining how the tent was too badly set up.

"Then why don't you just set it up yourself, instead having me do all the work?"

"Are you saying that I should be doing such mundane tasks such as this? Spare me," Albel scoffed. Fayt ignored him and looked up. One thing Fayt always admired on Elicoor was the fact that stars were a ten-fold more visible than on Earth. It's not like there wasn't any on the planet, of course, but his view would always be obscured by tall buildings, and hover-crafts and all the other techy-stuff his generation had invented. As impressive as they were, sometimes, Fayt took pleasure in the nature of things.

"Do you realize how vulnerable you look? In any moment, your chest could be ripped into two by your back and you wouldn't even notice it," Albel inquired as he noticed the blunette gazing off into the distance.

"You would protect me, wouldn't you?" Fayt absentmindedly asked.

Albel almost instantly let out a guffaw of laughter, clenching his stomach from the sheer pain of hilarity that came from the other's mouth.

"Are you _stupid_? I'd rather leave you as pig fodder than waste my time saving you."

Fayt winced at Albel's words. Despite being with Albel for who knows how long now and being adept in tolerating the man than plenty of others, sometimes his words still hurt him.

"You don't have to put it like that…"

"I only speak the truth. Did you actually think being your travelling companion made any effect on how I thought about you? Hah!" Albel threw a rock in the pit of fire.

Fayt pursed his lips. "_Does he actually feel that way?_" Fayt thought. Fayt was right; maybe Albel's cold heart could never be changed despite what they've gone through. The blunete stood up and walked towards the tent, muttering a small 'good night' to the swordsman.

"Only weaklings sleep," Albel mocked.

That was it.

"Really? I think weaklings are the one who can't risk resting themselves because they're too scared that something might hurt them when they're most vulnerable," Fayt snapped back.

Albel did a sharp turn and stood up, an ominous death glare on his face. "_Excuse me?_"

Fayt stood his ground, refusing to give Albel the satisfaction of insulting him any further. "You heard me."

"You wish to die this early?" Albel said, unsheathing his sword.

"You're scared that if you go to sleep, something might kill in an instant," Fayt said, preparing himself to fight.

"No. What I truly fear, worm, is that while _you_ go to sleep, I might not care enough to save your ass when something snaps your neck from behind when you're busy arguing with me."

"What?-" Before Fayt could finish his sentence, Albel thrust his sword past Fayt's shoulder, cutting his cheek. There was a growl, followed by a loud thud on the ground. Fayt turned his head to see a large monster writhing on the ground from the loss of blood until it finally breathed it's last. Before Fayt could turn to look at Albel, he was held by the collar and thrown to the ground, trapped by a hand and claw on either side of his head.

"You're next, maggot."

Fayt tried to complain but his lips were interrupted by Albel's before he could utter out any words. The tongue intruded in his mouth and didn't hesitate to explore every inch of it, causing the blunette to let out a moan.

"A-Albel…"

"Half of your face is bleeding, fool."

Fayt immediately shot up and yelped, realizing there had been in an aching sting in his cheek all along. Lifting his fingers to his cheeks, Fayt felt hot liquid fall upon his fingers. Before he could do anything else, Albel grabbed his wrists to his face. Connecting a wet tongue to Fayt's fingers, Albel licked off any trace of blood in a second, all while staring into Fayt's eyes which caused the blunette to blush.

"W-What…" Fayt was speechless.

"As much as I'd want to continue, that bloody thing over there is turning me off. Get our stuff so we can leave, maggot." Albel lifted himself up and grabbed his katana, spat on the lifeless ogre and began to walk away.

Fayt briefly stared dumbfounded at the Elicoorian before shooting himself up to pack their belongings, following after the questionable swordsman.

* * *

**A/N: I recently bought SO4 which reminded me of the wonderful SO3 and it's equally as wonderful totally-gay-for-each-other couple Albel and Fayt. This was just basically made on the spot so try to disregard it's lack of plot. Review if you wish and thank you for reading (:**


End file.
